A Kiss Can Mean Something When It's More Special
by BethxVengzx6661
Summary: JoeyxOC. Written a while ago. Kirenai loves Joey and when he visits her house, things change. Gift fic. Rated T for language. 2nd chapter is re-dedited version
1. A Kiss Can Mean

Authoress Note: Ok, so I wrote this a while ago and posted it some where else. I thought I'd post it on here since I'm deleting my account off the site this is posted on. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or any of the characters. I'm only posting this for fun and I am not making any money out of this.

Kirenai stood at the looking around the little flat she had gotten two years ago with her mum.  
'There's gotta be room in here for a piano now'.  
She stood visually picturing where ti would go.

Her thoughts were interupted by the sound of the doorbell ringing.  
She rolled her eysd and slinked over to the door; plaing her hand on the handle and opening it.  
"Wassup?".

She screamed and jumped back in shock.  
When she regained herself she looked back again.  
"For fucks sake Joey! DON'T DO THAT TO ME!".  
"Sorry Kir. I didn't mean to".

He gave her those dreaded puppy eyes.  
'Gah why does he have to do that to me?'.  
"Ok... Fine... You're forgiven".  
"Awwwh! Good".

She opened the door more and allowed him in; seeing that the rest of the gang was with him.  
"Hey Kirenai".  
"Hey guys"

All of them headed into the sitting room and sat down.

"Where's your mum Kir?".  
"Oh, she's out on a business trip for a month so I've got the place to myself".

She sat down with her friends and began to chat, giggling about different things.  
After a few hours her freinds decided to leave, all but one.  
She shut the door and turned around; only to find Joey standing in front of her.

"Oh my... Joey don't do that to me please. I've told you before...".  
Her words were cut short.  
Looking down; she saw Joey's lips on hers.

'Oh my! Is this really happening to me?'.  
She couldn't believe this.  
The person she had had a crush on for sometime now was kissing her.

Snapping back into reality; she closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around him neck.  
Before long; their human need for air hit in and they broke apart, panting for breath.

"What was that for Joey?".  
"I've been wanting to do that for a while now. I've always had a cruch on you. I guess I was affraid you wouldn't feel the same way about me".

Kirenai looked into Joey's eyes and smiled.  
"Oh Joey, I have felt the same way about you for sometime now. I was too affraid to tell you also".  
They both smiled at each other and shared another passionate kiss.

A year passed and their love grew stronger for one another.

Both of them were finishing a nice day on by watching the sunset sat on the beach.  
Joey was fiddling with his fingers about something.  
Kirenai looked at him.

"Babe what's wrong?".  
"Nothing. Why you ask".  
"You seem to be fiddling around quite a lot".  
"I'm fine".

She nodded her head and looked back out to sea.

Joey pulled something out of his packet and tapped Kirenai on the shoulder.

"Hmmm?".  
"I wanted to give you this".

He handed her a white envolope.  
Taking it; she looked at him curiously and opened it.  
Pulling out what wah inside she gasped.

"I found this in a shop and I bought it just for you. I know how The Dark Magician is your favourite card".  
"Oh thank you Joey. This is the best gift ever".  
"No it isn't"?  
"Huh?".  
"Look inside".

Kirenai looked inside and gasped once more; pulling out what was inside.  
Joey took the ring and knelt down in front of her.

"Kirenai. You know how muc I love you right?".  
"Yes".  
"I have loved you from the moment I saw you. You make me feel so happy when I'm down".  
"Joey...".  
"I want to be with you for all my life. Grow old with you and die knowing I'm the happiest man alive because I've got you".

He looked at her.

"Kirenai... Will you do me the honour of becoming my wife?".  
Tears streamed down her face.  
She managed to nod a 'yes'.

Joey smiled and slipped the ring onto her finger.  
He then pulled her into him and shared a passionate kiss.

About six months had passed and the sound of wedding bells sounded.

"You may kiss the bride".  
Joey looked at Kirenai and smiled; bringing her lips to his and shring a loving kiss with his wife.  
Everyone around them cheered and clapped.

He picked her up bridal style and carried her down the asile; making his way to the limo.  
The reception was a great time; seeing all their friends and family made it a lot special.  
When it had finished, both Joey and Kirenai climbed into the limo and headed to the airport; boarding a plane for their honeymoon.

Landing; they got off the plane and drove to the hotel.

"Joey... this is gorgoues".  
"Not as gorgeous as you".

She blushed and looked at the sight of Egypt in front of her one more time before Joey picked her up and placed her on the bed.

They both couldn't have asked for anyone better.  
They ended up having a family with 3 wonderful children.

I guess a kiss can mean something more when it's special.


	2. A Kiss Can Mean: ReEdited

RE-EDITED VERSION!

Authoress Note: Ok, so I wrote this a while ago and posted it some where else. I thought I'd post it on here since I'm deleting my account off the site this is posted on. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or any of the characters. I'm only posting this for fun and I am not making any money out of this.

Kirenai stood at the looking around the little flat she had gotten two years ago with her mum.  
'There's gotta be room in here for a piano now'.  
She stood visually picturing where it would go.

Her thoughts were interupted by the sound of the doorbell ringing.  
She rolled her eyes and slinked over to the door; plaing her hand on the handle and opening it.  
"Wassup?".

She screamed and jumped back in shock.  
When she regained herself she looked back again.  
"For fucks sake Joey! DON'T DO THAT TO ME!".  
"Sorry Kir. I didn't mean to".

He gave her those dreaded puppy eyes.  
'Gah! Why does he have to do that to me?'.  
"Ok... Fine... You're forgiven".  
"Awwwh! Good".

She opened the door more and allowed him in; seeing that the rest of the gang was with him.  
"Hey Kirenai".  
"Hey guys"

All of them headed into the sitting room and sat down.

"Where's your mum Kir?".  
"Oh, she's out on a business trip for a month so I've got the place to myself".

She sat down with her friends and began to chat, giggling about different things.  
After a few hours her friends decided to leave, all but one.  
She shut the door and turned around; only to find Joey standing in front of her.

"Oh my... Joey don't do that to me please. I've told you before...".  
Her words were cut short.  
Looking down; she saw Joey's lips on hers.

'Oh my! Is this really happening to me?'.  
She couldn't believe this.  
The person she had had a crush on for sometime now was kissing her.

Snapping back into reality; she closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around him neck.  
Before long; their human need for air hit in and they broke apart, panting for breath.

"What was that for Joey?".  
"I've been wanting to do that for a while now. I've always had a cruch on you. I guess I was affraid you wouldn't feel the same way about me".

Kirenai looked into Joey's eyes and smiled.  
"Oh Joey, I have felt the same way about you for sometime now. I was too affraid to tell you also".  
They both smiled at each other and shared another passionate kiss.

A year passed and their love grew stronger for one another.

Both of them were finishing a nice day on by watching the sunset sat on the beach.  
Joey was fiddling with his fingers about something.  
Kirenai looked at him.

"Babe what's wrong?".  
"Nothing. Why you ask".  
"You seem to be fiddling around quite a lot".  
"I'm fine".

She nodded her head and looked back out to sea.

Joey pulled something out of his packet and tapped Kirenai on the shoulder.

"Hmmm?".  
"I wanted to give you this".

He handed her a white envolope.  
Taking it; she looked at him curiously and opened it.  
Pulling out what wah inside she gasped.

"I found this in a shop and I bought it just for you. I know how The Dark Magician is your favourite card".  
"Oh thank you Joey. This is the best gift ever".  
"No it isn't"?  
"Huh?".  
"Look inside".

Kirenai looked inside and gasped once more; pulling out what was inside.  
Joey took the ring and knelt down in front of her.

"Kirenai. You know how much I love you right?".  
"Yes".  
"I have loved you from the moment I saw you. You make me feel so happy when I'm down".  
"Joey...".  
"I want to be with you for all my life. Grow old with you and die knowing I'm the happiest man alive because I've got you".

He looked at her.

"Kirenai... Will you do me the honour of becoming my wife?".  
Tears streamed down her face.  
She managed to nod a 'yes'.

Joey smiled and slipped the ring onto her finger.  
He then pulled her into him and shared a passionate kiss.

About six months had passed and the sound of wedding bells sounded.

"You may kiss the bride".  
Joey looked at Kirenai and smiled; bringing her lips to his and sharing a loving kiss with his wife.  
Everyone around them cheered and clapped.

He picked her up bridal style and carried her down the asile; making his way to the limo.  
The reception was a great time; seeing all their friends and family made it a lot special.  
When it had finished, both Joey and Kirenai climbed into the limo and headed to the airport; boarding a plane for their honeymoon.

Landing; they got off the plane and drove to the hotel.

"Joey... this is gorgeous".  
"Not as gorgeous as you".

She blushed and looked at the sight of Egypt in front of her one more time before Joey picked her up and placed her on the bed.

They both couldn't have asked for anyone better.  
They ended up having a family with 3 wonderful children.

I guess a kiss can mean something more when it's special.


End file.
